


Times Arno Jr. is Savage AF

by Oct0ber123



Series: Earth-10022001X4D616 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Original Character-centric, Other, Sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct0ber123/pseuds/Oct0ber123
Summary: So many timesAnd does not giveA $H!T(Help is needed if you want to add a Savage AF Quote in the story)
Relationships: Arno Stark Jr & Everyone, Arno Stark Jr & Tony Stark
Series: Earth-10022001X4D616 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967512





	Times Arno Jr. is Savage AF

Tony: Your Uncle Clint can be fun

Arno Jr: He’s annoying, I couldn’t care less about him 

* * *

The Detective looks at Scott with his attempt to pick on a door lock for several minutes.

Arno Jr: You’re literally a former robber, oh my goodness, you suck

* * *

Everyone is getting ready for the party, Nat walked out

Nat: Okay, what do you all think?

Arno looked at her

Arno: you look good

Nat: Good? (Raised her brow)

Arno: (rolled his eyes)... you look skanky, that my honest answer.

* * *

Clint wanted Arno sparred together

Clint: You holding back on your favourite Uncle

Arno Jr: I’m not really-

Clint: Oh! (shoved him)

Arno Jr: I think-

Clint: Oh! (shove him)

Arno Jr: Touch me one more time see what

Clint tickled him then Arno Jr grabbed his arm and fractured his elbow backwards making Clint scream

Arno Jr: You told me I was holding back

* * *

Logan walked in with a dog, seeing Tony and Arno Jr cooking

Logan: You got anything for a dog birdy since you’re an expert?

Arno Jr: Specifically your type

* * *

Arno Jr is sitting reading comics with Johnny while Tony and Reed are talking about they’re latest project

Reed: ...In that statement, I never have been, after all I am the smartest man in the world.

Arno Jr: That sounds annoying and makes you the most you the most pathetic human being on earth

* * *

Johnny high-fived Arno Jr.

  
  


When Clint pranked Arno Jr he didn’t find it funny

Arno Jr put on his latest invisibility suit and planned to get him.

Clint was at the top of the stairs, Arno Jr is in his suit.

Arno Jr tripped him and let Clint fall down the stairs.

* * *

Doctor Strange are fighting aliens with the team

Stephen: No offence, but you’re supposed to be dead

Arno Jr: You’re so funny, let me give you a HAND (Starts clapping wryly) 

* * *

Clint: gees you look like crap 

Arno Jr: Thanks... I learned it from you

* * *

Hank Pym: Are you calling me old

Arno Jr: I sorry, but how old are you?

Hank: Nearly sixty

Arno Jr: And do you want fact or opinion?

Hank: ... 

Arno Jr: Exactly

* * *

Arno Jr defeated Nat in sparring, she looked hurt and defeated the key word: looked

Arno Jr: don’t use that card with me, I know you’re faking it… among other things

* * *

Arno Jr brought out a compact mirror

Michelle Jones: really dude, that mirror is small, I can’t even see it

Arno Jr: So is your chest

  
  


The team investigates a SHIELD incident.

Scott: The crash wasn’t an accident, someone else made it look like it

Arno Jr: We all know, you stupid jackass excuse of a man who could never be a father.

* * *

There was an explosives situation

Arno Jr: Alright inform SWAT team to sweep the premises of the building, I also want the fire department to set block on a 3 square mile radius

Fury: This is SHIELD not the FBI

Arno Jr: Okay so can see someone in charge of SHIELD do something useful instead of acting like the wise-guy.

* * *

MJ: (laugh) You look so cute smiling

Arno Jr: I know you should learn something from since you’re not doing great

  
  


MJ: (smiles teasing) Is that your crush I see you kissing

Arno Jr: (confused) No, he’s my boyfriend, how can you not see that? Is that why you have no life?

* * *

MJ: Who’s the loser you’re with?

Peter: This is Arno Jr or AJ

Arno Jr: It’s nice to meet someone who is acts depressing, and who is actually a person

* * *

Uncle Tony/Dad are literally some of the smartest heroes along with their superhero colleagues, why? Well it’s because they know that Arno Jr, their favourite forensics scientist is actually none other than the brutal and mysterious vigilante, Owlclaw.

Arno Jr walked out of the elevator with a duffel bag, seeing his Dad (Tony) in the room with a bunch of supers, seriously a lot you can imagine.

Tony: Hey kiddo 

Arno Jr: Hey, what’s happening

Steve: We know about you and Owlclaw

Nat: Now don’t deny the fact that you’re not, we have the resources, how we know is the timing of Owlclaw, the skills, and body language, we also-

Arno Jr: Alright hang on a minute, I just got back from a really depressing case, so I’m really not in a mood, and has it occurred to you that I care, and I also don’t want to get into details so I’m gonna take a nap and we can talk later, okay? Bye everyone.

* * *

Arno Jr always likes to write in his journal, it’s where he keeps his private thoughts, and by private he meant by, the most insulting and offensive comments he’s ever wanted to say to whoever he wants.

He never lets anybody read it, by what any means necessary as he likes to say.

One time when Arno Jr was in the kitchen writing his journal, when left for the bathroom, Clint, Spider-Woman (Jessica), and Logan got a quick drink after training but walked in and got a hold of his journal.

Clint is a mischievous person and did what and person no-one-likes (Arno Jr’s words). 

The Archer opened the journal with his other companions being troubling, that is, until Arno Jr returned, he grabbed the nearest object he could find (a wooden spoon), he attacked at Clint screaming, when he was pulled back by Logan and Spider-Woman (Jessica). 

Arno Jr headbutted Spider Woman then sharpley kicked Logan at the crotch. 

Leaping and started bludging Clint with a wooden spoon.

Good new Tony walked in to stop the chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> If any one has any ideas or insults to add 
> 
> Please send them to me on tumblr - oct0ber123


End file.
